


Nicely

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir returns to bed.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He combs his fingers through his hair as the returns from the washroom, trying vainly to sort out the knots that tangled up overnight. His hair always ruffles in his sleep, but the greater damage is from his omega’s desperate hands clawing through it, pulling him down for fervent kisses and stroking fondly through the dark brown locks. Lindir will brush it smooth again in the morning. He likes to look good for his duties and for his lord. 

He returns to his lord’s bed, guided by the starlight, and finds his gorgeous omega still snuggled into his pillow. Elrond always looks so _peaceful_ when he sleeps, though he’s just as calm by day. Heat is the only time that ever breaks him, and even then, he holds himself together more than any other omega Lindir has ever known. Maybe it’s the mortal blood in him, or even the nobility—Elrond is a man of deep-seated composure. Lindir feels incredibly honoured to be the alpha that gets to see beyond that. 

He joins his lover under the sheets, careful not to disturb Elrond in the slightest. It doesn’t work. As soon as Lindir’s sunk down to the pillow, Elrond’s eyes are peeking open. They twinkle through the dark, clouded over but nonetheless intoxicating. Lindir can’t help his smile. 

Elrond thinly returns it and murmurs, “What is it, my songbird?”

“I love you,” Lindir answers, because that’s all there is to say. He reaches out, cupping Elrond’s cheek, and feels the thick bond that thrums between them. It’s no longer just that love, but the deeper, base level: their hormones and pheromones both mingling, their body and spirits becoming _one_. Lindir never imagined he would have such a perfect omega. He whispers, “I am so honoured to have you.”

Elrond finds Lindir’s hand beneath the blankets. He brings it to his mouth, turning it over, and kisses the back of it, lingering, warm and soft. It makes Lindir shiver. He can _feel_ Elrond’s need for him, and he longs to satisfy that. Elrond insists, “I am the lucky one.”

Lindir disagrees. He snuggles close enough to kiss Elrond properly. He can tell that Elrond’s heat is coming, because Elrond kisses him back, more eagerly than what would normally come in the middle of the night. Lord Elrond is responsible. He knows he needs his rest. Lindir will make sure he gets it, but first, Lindir claims his lord’s lips. Elrond rumbles, almost purring—another thing he would never do outside the privacy of his bedroom. Lindir utterly adores the sound. 

Lindir pulls his lord into his arms, and eventually makes sure both his sleep and heat are sated.


End file.
